dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Azimuth
Azimuth 'is the sixth of the seven archangels of Heaven created by God, making him one of the oldest angels. He is the older brother of Sariel, but younger than Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel. After Lucifer's rebellion, Azimuth stood by God, Michael, and his fellow siblings in taking over the Universe. After God's death, while Azimuth remained loyal to Heaven, his growing discontentment with Heaven led him to slowly drift downwards to Earth- in his words, "I didn't so much as Fall as slowly drift downwards." He therefore disguised himself as a lower angel, Emmanuel, and moved sporadically through the world, enjoying life and sights. Occasionally he crossed paths with Sariel, but they didn't talk much. In the twenty-first century, "Emmanuel" lives a quiet life in France running a bookstore, where he corresponds regularly with Jaryn Andras. The two talk regularly and even eat out sometimes. In any case, following the Apocalypse, Jaryn came to suspect that Emmanuel was not who he said he was, and eventually managed to reveal that Emmanuel was not, in fact, Emmanuel but rather one of the Archangels. After being revealed, Azimuth revealed that, like Sariel, he had grown sick of the constant enmity between Michael and Lucifer, and revealed to Jaryn and his peerage that God was dead. He then agreed to assist Jaryn Andras in banishing Michael from the earthly plane so that they might buy some time, and was instrumental in holding down the elder archangel while the others prepared a banishing spell. Said banishing spell ended up banishing both Michael and Azimuth, and while Michael later descended again to confront Trihexa, Azimuth disappeared completely. Cassiel tracked down Azimuth at one point and asked him to side with her faction, counting on the fact that having an archangel on their side would tremendously boost her faction's power and prestige. Azimuth then casually backhanded her and disappeared again, though some of the angel's more legitimate arguments began to make the archangel become conflicted. In the end, Azimuth appeared to intervene during Lucifer's rampage against the god convention. He teleported all the others away, and then proceeded to stall the Devil, all the while talking about how all this destruction and death was just Lucifer's big temper tantrum. In the end, Lucifer and Azimuth engaged in battle, with Lucifer eventually gaining the upper hand and slaying Azimuth. Appearance In his true form, Azimuth was pure light, just like other angels. He appeared on the mortal plane as a young man in his twenties with glasses, sporting brown hair and a curious, almost mischievous manner. As an archangel, Azimuth has a pair of magnificent, glowing white wings signifying his status as such. He's described to be "rather handsome" by Marine. Personality As Emmanuel, Azimuth was amiable and courteous, but not necessarily nice- as angels go. Although he helped others, such as helping and healing an old lady who had fallen in a ditch, it seems that he does this more out of keeping up appearances in front of Jaryn than out of ''severe ''genuine concern for the old woman. While he does care about humanity and all living creatures, he can be surprisingly careless. When Jaryn came to his bookstore complaining about a problem, "Emmanuel" casually offered to smite the problem for him. In addition, he gets wrapped up in his own thoughts and affairs, often to the point where he becomes blind to the painfully apparent need of others. For example, when Marine crawled into his office, half-dead, "Emmanuel" casually told her to wait, because he was in the process of wrapping up the last pages of Martin Page's ''How I Became Stupid. In spite of this, however, "Emmanuel" has an admirable sense of loyalty. Despite the fact that he and Jaryn, as angels and devils, don't exactly mix, he was still willing to come to Jaryn's aid against Salazar Bagrezia, astral projecting and frightening the devil away. In fact, Jaryn seems to be Emmanuel's only friend. They've appeared to met quite a long time ago, in Istanbul during Ottoman rule, and it has been a curious combination of uphill and downhill ever since. Their friendship seems to consist of the process of thwarting each other and generally annoying each other, yet they have a lot of common, both being highly cultured and fond of quoting books. Their arrangement seems to have come, over time, to define their social lives. Dining at several of Paris' fancy restaurants seems to be their favorite activity, as well as occasional visits by Emmanuel to Jaryn's maid cafe. In fact, near the end of the story, Emmanuel seems to see that letting Jaryn know that his presence is appreciated and even valued by the angel is a priority. However, the Apocalypse triggers a change in Emmanuel, as he reassumes his archangel persona. He becomes arrogant, terrifying, and possessing a kind of look that seems to make you fragile just by looking at him. He even threatens to remove Jaryn from existence when Jaryn discovers that Emmanuel is not who he says he is, but rather an archangel. In the end, though, Azimuth agrees to assist Jaryn in banishing Michael from the earth, as Michael is a much bigger threat than any thought of their friendship. In truth, Azimuth is, like his Emmanuel persona, a complicated figure. Having slowly drifted away from Heaven ever since God's death, Azimuth despairs of his sibling's takeover of the Universe, calling it a waste. Like Sariel, he thinks humans aren't that bad, although he finds them chaotic and messy, "just like my office." He's been proven to be extremely bitter, complaining to Jaryn that even after a thousand years, he's still extremely angry towards Heaven for doing what they did. He also ends up stating that he doesn't care anymore, saying that the Apocalypse is someone else's fight, at least before he ends up banishing himself and Michael. During his meeting with Cassiel, Azimuth showed the full extent of his apathy towards the Apocalypse, repeating over and over that he didn't give much of a though towards what would be left. He even said, apathetically, that "good old Trihexa can eat the Universe for all I care," showing that he's given up entirely. However, it's shown that Cassiel's attempts to persuade him to join her side have had some effect at him, as he begins to rage against Heaven and his dead Father for letting it end up like this, storms and thunder playing across the sky while he does so. This matches up with Sariel's brief description of Azimuth, noting him to be a "cosmic coward." After learning that Lucifer was currently "beating the crap" out of Team DxD, their allies, and most importantly, his friend Jaryn, Azimuth teleported himself to their location and aided Team Apocalypse in combatting Lucifer. He explains to them that while he didn't care, he, like the other archangels, has been by God's side since the Beginning, and that he believed in God and his Creations. Because he regained his faith in humanity, he eventually sided with them against Lucifer, sacrificing himself in an attempt to buy time for them to escape. At the end of his life, Azimuth faced Lucifer down bravely, pointing out Lucifer's flaws, but in the end simply imploring his older brother to stop. Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Azimuth is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in existence, more powerful than any human, hunter, monster, spirit, god, dragon, devil, demon, or any lower angel for that matter. As Jaryn once said, "That isn't any angel. That's an archangel. The only reason we're not dead is because he doesn't feel like it." Only the older archangels and Primordials are known to be more powerful than him. Trapping him was immensely difficult, and Azimuth even states that he only arrived because he wanted to. Despite Azimuth's considerable strength, he appeared to be somewhat subservient to his other siblings, as shown by three separate occasions wherein Raphael, Uriel, and Sariel both dismissed him as insignificant, despite Sariel being younger than Azimuth, with Azimuth flat-out admitting on one occasion to being terrified of Michael. As such, his lack of talent for combat may have contributed to his apparently lackluster stature among the Archangels. Of course, the Primordial Beings could effortlessly overpower Azimuth, and the Archangel Weapons and presumably the True Longinus could kill Azimuth, as shown when he was killed by his own weapon. *'''Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Being an archangel, Azimuth is immensely powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in all of Creation, his power far outclasses that of other beings, save the other archangels and the Primordials. However, to the other archangels he is rather weak, being equaled or even exceeded by Sariel, and surpassed by Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer, and being completely overwhelmed by the Primordial Beings. **'Apporting': He could teleport objects or people wherever he wanted. **'Photokinesis': Like other archangels, Azimuth can generate immense amounts of light and blast his enemies to oblivion. Uniquely, he could manifest it as kinetic force, concussively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance, as shown when he threw Lucifer across a room this way. He also was able to use it as an energy attack, as shown when he further blasted Lucifer with it, although the archangel easily recovered. In addition, he can form weapons of light with ease. **'Molecular Combustion': Like his siblings, Azimuth can render lesser beings down to their molecules. He turned all of Lucifer's minions into dust. **'Reality Warping': When he raged against the Heavens and God, his anger was enough to cause a continental blackout across Europe. **'Superhuman Strength': Being an archangel, Azimuth posssessed tremendous physical strength, as he could exert immense amounts of physical force. He was able to casually and easily overpower younger angels, devils, monsters, spirits, pagan gods, and humans with relative ease. With a finger he launched Cassiel, a seraph, across a room. **'Superhuman Reflexes': When Lucifer threw his sword at him, Azimuth caught it without even turning around. **'Teleportation': Azimuth could travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. **'Weather Manipulation': Azimuth possessed total control over the weather, able to summon colossal storms effortlessly. **'Resurrection': Azimuth was able to bring lesser beings back to life, with great ease. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Azimuth possessed an immense amount of knowledge about the Universe. *'Immortality': Azimuth had an indefinitely long lifespan, and was unaffected by diseases and toxins. He never tires and did not require food, sleep, water, or oxygen to survive. **'Invulnerability': Azimuth could not be killed with conventional weapons, however certain weapons such as an Archangel Weapon or the True Longinus could kill him. More powerful entities such as other archangels or the Primordials could kill him. **'Regeneration': As an archangel, Azimuth could effortlessly regenerate non-fatal wounds. Equipment 'Azimuth's Hand Crossbow '''was the personal weapon of the Archangel Azimuth. It fired bolts of light that were immensely powerful and were capable of harming Lucifer, albeit briefly. The crossbow could also be used to stab people, as shown when Lucifer killed Azimuth with the weapon itself. After Azimuth's death, the crossbow was left discarded in the ballroom where Lucifer had dropped it. Trivia *Azimuth is named after the azimuth, an angular measurement in spheres. *Azimuth's character is based on Aziraphale from the ''Good Omens ''novel. *His appearance is based upon actor Nicholas Hoult from the ''X-men series of films. *Azimuth's theme is ''One Day ''from the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End OST. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Angels